Sonhos de Liberdade
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic não yaoi! Heero Relena! Zechs Noin! Songfic! Romance... Como Heero e Relena ficaram juntos? Leiam... -


**Por Leona-EBM**

**Sonhos de Liberdade**

"_Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o que, com freqüência,  
poderíamos ganhar, por simples medo de arriscar".  
(Shakespeare). _

"_Can you forgive me again?  
I don´t know what I said  
But I didn´t mean to hurt you"._

"_Você pode me perdoar de novo?  
Eu não sei o que eu disse  
Mas eu não pretendia te machucar"_

Ainda não acreditava que havia sido arrastado para aquele lugar, ficou olhando as pessoas que simplesmente o devoravam com seus olhares. Entrando naquele inferno que Duo chamava de "danceteria", foram logo sentando nos bancos de um barzinho, onde alguns amigos do americano estavam à espera.

Puxou uma cadeira para ele e ficou olhando para o americano, que começava a conversar com seus amigos. Notou que o barman estava encarando-o, então apenas olhou-o de canto, mostrando seu olhar de poucos amigos. Vendo como a situação estava do outro lado, Duo vai até Heero, passando o seu braço por cima dos seus ombros.

- Duas garrafas de cerveja! – disse, dando um belo sorriso.

O barman se afasta com os pedidos anotados. Heero olhou para Duo que estava muito próximo dele, não gostava desse tipo de coisa, mas tinha que admitir que apreciava receber a amizade e a atenção do americano.

Momentos depois, as bebidas chegaram, todos começaram a tomar ao mesmo tempo em que conversavam. Heero era o mais isolado, não falava nada e as poucas palavras que eram dirigidas a ele, eram devolvidas com seu famoso "hum".

Heero olhou para as pessoas, vendo como estavam vestidas, achou algumas delas ridículas demais. Aquele lugar abafado estava armazenando aquele monte de cheiros diferentes, fazendo sua cabeça rodar. Olhando para as roupas de Heero, não dava para classificá-lo, usava apenas uma calça jeans clara, uma regata verde e uma jaqueta jeans por cima. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais compridos, jogados por seu belo rosto, que sempre se mantinha fechado.

- Hei, aonde você vai? – indaga o americano, ao ver Heero se levantando do banco.

- Dar uma volta – disse, sem olhá-lo.

Duo apenas sorriu de canto, talvez seria melhor deixar o garoto sair um pouco para conhecer as coisas sozinho. Deu de ombros e voltou a dar atenção aos seus amigos, que já olhavam para uma roda de garotas, procurando esquema.

Heero esbarrava em um monte de gente, sentiu algumas mãos bobas passarem por seu corpo, mas não se importou, pois mesmo que quisesse jamais reconheceria o desgraçado que fez isso.

- "_Que tédio, como Duo pode gostar disso?" – _indagou nos seus pensamentos.

Heero foi andando até a pista de dança, olhou para cima vendo que tinha uma escadaria de ferro, começou a subi-la, ignorando as garotas que assobiavam para ele, então ficou lá em cima vendo a pista de dança. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu uma leve tontura, por causa de todas aquelas luzes, mas logo se recuperou, olhando novamente para a pista.

Seu olhar percorria o rosto de cada pessoa que se movia ao som daquela música, mas nenhum o interessou. Estava para ir embora, não tinha nada interessante naquele lugar, mas sabia que Duo iria impedi-lo de partir, dizendo que ele tinha que aproveitar mais à noite, então Heero começou a descer as escadas, quando de repente pára tudo e olha para um canto mais escuro da pista, reconhecendo uma pessoa.

- "_Não pode ser" – _pensou, dando algumas piscadas, não estava acreditando.

Seu rosto sempre impassível mudou de expressão, agora estava surpreso, não, estava perplexo, assustado, sem reação, era algo muito estranho. O piloto começou a descer as escadas rapidamente esbarrando com força em algumas pessoas, foi indo na direção que havia visto aquela pessoa conhecida. Teria que ver se ela era mesmo, tinha que ver se era Relena Peacecraft que dançava com algumas garotas.

Passando por um monte de gente, finalmente chegou ao seu destino, para assim tirar suas dúvidas. Era ela mesma, Relena, dançando com duas garotas. Ela usava uma calça jeans que chegava até os tornozelos, uma blusinha de alça da cor rosa, com alguns bordados brancos e por fim uma sandália branca, com um salto baixo. Seus cabelos estavam presos para o alto, sua franja estava sobre seus belos olhos azuis, os ocultando um pouco. Alguns fios dos seus cabelos estavam mais claros, havia feito luzes.

Relena estava distraída com suas amigas, até que notou que tinha alguma coisa trás dela, que a incomodava, parecia que tinha alguém parado atrás dela, então olhou para trás, pronta para pedir licença, quando seu coração pára uma batida. As duas amigas da loira, param de dançar, olhando para a cara de Relena. Todas sabiam que era Heero.

- Heero? – ficou surpresa.

- Relena... – sussurrou seu nome.

- O que faz aqui? – acabou por sorrir.

- Duo me arrastou.

- Venha dançar um pouco com a gente! – convida.

- Não, eu já estou indo.

Relena segurou a mão de Heero, fazendo-o encará-la nos olhos de um jeito tão penetrante, que ela acabou soltando-o pedindo desculpas. A loira olhou para o lado contrário de Heero, tentando esconder seu nervosismo.

- Não é perigoso você ficar aqui sozinha? – indagou, olhando para os lados com certa desconfiança – Noin permitiu que você ficasse num lugar assim sozinha?

- Eu... Eu... – gaguejou.

Como explicaria que Noin achava que ela estava dormindo no seu quarto? Como explicar que havia fugido de casa?

Heero estreitou seu olhar, depois disse:

- Não me diga que ela nem sabe que você está aqui.

- Heero, por favor, não diga nada.

- Relena, você não pode sair assim, é perigoso, lembra-se de quando foi seqüestrada por Marimeia?

- Ta, ta... Eu lembro, só que eu não agüento ficar trancada com milhares de seguranças a minha volta, não permitindo que eu aproveite as coisas – revelou, com uma expressão triste, que Heero nem sequer notou.

- Vamos! Eu vou te levar para casa! – disse.

- Não! – deu um passo para trás.

Heero se irritou, agarrou o seu braço e a puxou para que ficasse mais próxima dele. Então ele se aproximou de seu ouvido e disse:

- Eu te acompanho, se quiser acompanho essas duas também.

- Eu não quero voltar agora.

- Acha que o que está fazendo é certo?

- O que você sabe disso? Você não vive perto de mim para saber! Nem sabe como é a minha vida!! – gritou, empurrando-o para trás.

Relena viu que Heero não soltou seu braço, olhou para o japonês que parecia que não ia mudar de idéia, então soltou um suspiro resignado e disse:

- Tudo bem então, só hoje, por você que me ajudou muito – dizendo isso, virá-se para as duas garotas – Eu vou indo, outro dia nos falamos, até mais.

- Tchau Relena! – as duas se despediram em uníssono.

Heero foi puxando Relena daquele lugar, nenhum garoto era idiota para mexer com a garota, já que Heero parecia um monstro, e o primeiro engraçadinho que se metesse a besta por ali levaria um tiro no meio da testa.

Duo viu Heero passando com uma garota, que ele demorou para identificar. Quando viu que era Relena, abriu um sorriso de canto, pensando:

- "_Mandou bem Heero! Agora larga de ser chato e presta atenção nessa princesa!!"._

"_I heard the words come out  
I felt like I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you".  
_

"_Eu ouvi as palavras saírem  
Eu senti como se fosse morrer  
Machuca tanto machucar você"._

Quando saíram da boate, Relena puxou seu braço para abraçar seu próprio corpo. Estava frio, chuviscando e um vendo um pouco forte. Ela olhou para Heero, perguntando "e agora?".

Heero fechou os olhos e retirou a sua jaqueta jeans dando a Relena, que ficou abobada com sua reação, mas ela ignora aquela jaqueta e diz:

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem!

- Depois que pegar um resfriado, Noin vai achar estranho, não acha?

- Hum... – fechou a cara, Heero sabia como irritar.

O japonês estendeu mais a sua mão, até que Relena pegou a jaqueta, vestindo-a. Quando ela se vestiu, Heero virou-se para o lado contrário a chamando. Relena o seguiu sem reclamar.

Relena viu uma moto preta estacionada numa esquina, ao lado de um poste de luz. Heero andou até ela retirando todas as correntes, que ele mesmo havia projetado contra furtos. Quando as retirou subiu na moto estendendo um capacete para Relena, que o colocou e subiu na moto.

Outro capacete que estava dentro de um compartimento da moto, foi revelado, Heero o colocou rapidamente. Olhou para Relena, que segurava num ferro traseiro.

- Segure-se em mim – disse, imaginando que ela não teria força para tanto.

- Está bom assim – disse.

Heero fechou os olhos ligando a moto. Se ela queria assim não poderia fazer nada para mudar esse quadro. Apenas queria levá-la para casa, pois se por acaso algo acontecesse com ela e ele soubesse disso, ficaria mal por toda sua vida. E outra! Relena era um símbolo de paz para as colônias, imaginar outra guerra estava fora de cogitação.

A noite estava fria. Os ventos fortes passavam pela jaqueta jeans com facilidade, fazendo Relena tremer. Ela ficou um pouco insegura, pois estava tremendo demais e tinha medo de não conseguir se segurar, então retirou um braço e passou em volta da cintura de Heero, depois passou o outro, abraçando aquele corpo.

Heero deu uma olhada de canto para trás, vendo que Relena havia se encostado a ele, então acelerou mais a sua moto. E sem demorar muito, estava na rua do hotel, onde ela estava hospedada. Viu que a guarda estava reforçada. Grande coisa! Se Relena havia fugido, eles não eram de nada!

- Como você ia entrar? – Heero perguntou.

- Na rua de trás, pelo esgoto.

Heero ficou indignado.

- Pelo esgoto???

- Não é esgoto, esgoto, é dentro do esgoto, mas é uma passagem secreta.

- Tudo bem!

Heero da meia volta indo para a rua de trás, sem levantar suspeitas, pois alguns guardas começaram a notá-lo.

A moto fica estacionada num calçada, a rua não era nada movimentada. Heero olhou para os lados vendo se via alguém, então deu o sinal para Relena retirar o capacete. Então a garota retira o entregando para Heero.

- Pronto, pode ir.

- Só vou, quando te deixar no seu quarto.

- Mas...

- Vamos!

Relena fez uma cara de poucas amigas, mas o que podia fazer? Estava nas mãos de Heero, pois qualquer coisa ele contava tudo para Noin. Indo até um beco, num canto afastado perto das latas de lixo, tinha uma tampa de esgoto, muito pesada por sinal.

- Como você levantou isso daqui?

- Com isso! – mostrou uma ferramenta.

Heero pegou o pé de cabra e começou a abrir a tampa, mas mesmo assim ela continuava pesada, não para ele é claro. Mas como Relena fazia aquilo? De onde tirava tanta força? Por fim, abriu a tampa, pedindo para ela entrar primeiro, depois foi atrás, fechando a tampa novamente.

Os dois passaram por um corredor longo e estreito, feito de pedras, mas o chão era cimentado, significa então que aquela passagem não era tão secreta assim. Os dois continuaram a andar, até que chegaram a uma porta, que ficava no teto. Heero foi abri-la, com cuidado, vendo que a porta dava no escritório, ficava debaixo de um tapete.

O japonês saiu do buraco olhando para todos os lados, procurando algum suspeito, foi até a porta do escritório, abrindo-a lentamente, vendo que tudo se encontrava vazio e escuro. Então foi até a passagem secreta novamente, estendendo a mão para Relena, que a agarrou e começou a subir.

- Por aqui! – Relena, sussurrou, puxando Heero pela mão até uma escadaria, que levava para os quarto.

Os dois andavam em silêncio, até que finalmente chegaram no quarto da garota. Quando entraram, Relena ascendeu à luz, soltando um suspiro aliviado.

- Pronto Heero! – sorriu – Satisfeito? – indagou, abrindo os braços.

- Hum!

- Gostou de me prender aqui novamente?

- Hum!  
- Por que não diz nada?

- Eu vou embora.

- Isso mesmo, vai embora! Não preciso de mais ninguém me controlando.

Heero se irritou, mas não aparentou.

_"A liberdade é o direito de fazer aquilo que não é prejudicial". (Joy Adason)._

- Controlando? Todos se preocupam com você, não seja egoísta.

- Se preocupam? Só querem me proteger para que uma guerra não seja gerada como desculpa! Eu sou uma garota, eu tenho pensamentos e vontades de uma garota também!

- Você é Relena Peacecraft! Você não é normal como as outras garotas.

- O que você sabe disso?

- Eu? Eu sei muito bem o que é sair tomando cuidado para que ninguém tente acabar com sua vida, eu sei o que é viver no perigo, sair sempre nas sombras, não ter amigos, não ter uma casa ou uma família! – disse, calando-se em seguida, havia falado demais.

- Heero... Você se sente assim? – abaixou a cabeça.

- Esquece, vou embora.

- Espere, fique aqui.

- Não, posso.

- Idiota, não tem coragem de falar comigo??? – indagou, perdendo a paciência.

Heero saiu do quarto rapidamente, sem dar tempo para Relena sequer dizer algo. A garota fechou os olhos, mostrando como estavam triste e solitária, depois foi andando até sua cama, jogando-se nela, para olhar melhor para aquele teto límpido.

- "_Sozinha de novo... Sou tão, idiota!" – _pensou.

"_Then you look at me  
You´re not shouting anymore  
You´re silently broken".  
_

"_Depois você olha para mim  
Você não está mais gritando  
Você está silenciosamente quebrado"._

Heero saiu pelo mesmo lugar que havia entrado, com muito cuidado, desviando-se de alguns guardas que apareceram pelo local. Ficou abobado com a frágil segurança.

Do lado de fora, naquele beco escuro e solitário, estava Heero, fechando aquela tampa de esgoto e colocando uma lata de lixo por cima, tentando ocultar aquele buraco e impedir que Relena saísse novamente. Depois de ter arrumado tudo a seu modo, foi até sua moto e saiu daquele lugar, mas antes deu uma última olhada para trás.

- "_É realmente... estou sempre só!"._

Duo estava jogado no sofá da sala, assistindo algum programa de televisão, que ele mesmo não dava atenção. O americano se endireitou no sofá ao ouvir a porta do apartamento se abrir, quando viu era Heero que entrava por ela.

- E aí cara, como foi à noite?

- Hum?

- Não me diga que não rolou nada.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Heero! Vocês dois se gostam e não admitem, é incrível! – reclamou.

- Eu não gosto dela como você pensa.

- Não? Tem certeza? Não sou eu que fiquei doido quando descobriu que ela estava presa na Libra, não fui eu que dei presente de aniversário para ela escondido, e não fui eu que fiquei seguindo elas nas reuniões das colônias para protegê-la, e não fui eu que foi correndo salvá-la do seqüestro da Marimeia e não fui eu que...

- Chega!

Duo calou-se com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, depois ele riu baixinho e disse:

- Tudo bem Heero, eu vou deixar você acreditar que não sente nada por ela, mas um dia... Você vai se arrepender!

Cansado daquele monólogo, virou-se de costas andando para o quarto. Estava cansado, e ter aquele garoto tagarelando nas suas orelhas não era nada legal.

- Hei, não me deixe falando sozinho! – reclamou, ao se ver sozinho na sala. – "_Esses dois... tsc, tsc, tsc...!" – _pensou.

Os raios de sol invadiam o quarto, passando pelas frestas das janelas, fazendo o ser dormente abrir os olhos vermelhos, cansados e sonolentos. Duo foi se levantando lentamente mostrando como seu cabelo estava bagunçado e armado. Sempre dormia com eles soltos.

O americano se levantou resmungando alguma coisa e saiu do quarto dando direto na sala, onde encontrou Heero escrevendo no seu laptop.

Duo havia comprado um apartamento na Terra, pois depois que viu como esse planeta era lindo, acabou se apaixonando por ele e agora queria viver nele. Então convidou Heero para morar com ele, já que o piloto wing estava vivendo numa garagem na colônia L1, que não era nada confortável. Após muita insistência conseguiu trazê-lo para Terra. Sabia que Heero sentia-se sozinho, sabia que ele o considerava um amigo mesmo não admitindo, e com Duo ele poderia ser ele mesmo, sem esconder seus segredos de piloto, pois ele era um também.

O apartamento não era muito grande. Era perfeito para duas pessoas na verdade. Tinha dois quartos, uma sala, um banheiro, uma cozinha, um quartinho para guardar tranqueiras e uma área bem grande que dava uma vista maravilhosa para um rio, onde muitos barcos veleiros passavam.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou-o, indo até ele.

- Hum!

Duo já estava acostumado com os "Hum" de Heero. Até sabia identificar o "Hum" bem humorado, o "Hum" mal humorado, o "Hum" mais ou menos, o "Hum" sim, o "Hum" não, etc.

- Já comeu?

- Não.

- Vou fazer algo pra gente!

Duo foi até a cozinha bocejando. Quando chegou, olhou para toda aquela bagunça, era o seu dia de limpar.

- É hoje!! – reclamou – Odeio segunda-feira!!

O americano arrumou a mesa colocando tudo em cima da pia, que por sinal ficou lotada de coisas. Depois colocou leite, pães e manteiga em cima da mesa. Fez um café, usando a cafeteira e depois chamou Heero.

- Você nunca atende de primeira, sempre tem que te buscar! – reclamou, indo até ele, puxando seu braço.

- Eu já vou! – irritou-se.

- Não vai não, você demora muito. Vamos logo.

- Calma, deixe-me salvar.

Após salvar seu trabalho, Heero deixa ser levado pelo americano. Sentou-se em um lugar qualquer e começou a se servir.

- O que vai fazer hoje?

- Um projeto para Sally.

- Hum... E eu vou arrumar essa casa! – disse desanimado.

- Quer ajuda?

- Pode deixar, hoje é o meu dia mesmo!

- Hum.

- E então? – sorriu.

- E então o que?

- Como foi?

- Como foi o que?

- Ahhhh... Com a Relena caramba!

- Eu já disse que não temos nada!! Não fizemos nada!

- Por que?

- Porque? Por...Porque... Nós... Não temos nada!

- Hum... Demorou demais para responder! – sorriu – Heero na real, você a acha bonita?

- A Relena? Hum... – fechou os olhos, lembrando-se de como ela dançava ontem – acho – respondeu dando um gole no seu café.

- Você a acha... inteligente.

- Sim.

- Legal?

- Sim.

Duo revirou os olhos e por fim deu um tapa na mesa, fazendo algumas coisas balançarem. Depois olhou para Heero, que estava com a xícara na altura da sua boca, olhando-o perplexo.

- Então o que falta para você admitir que gosta dela?

- Por que você quer tanto que eu fique com ela?

- Porque eu quero ver você feliz, não entende isso?

- Por que?

- Porque você é meu amigo!

- E por que você não fica com ela então.

- Não seja idiota, eu sei que você gosta dela, eu jamais faria isso com você!

- Você já gosta de alguém então?

- Já! – falou, se arrependendo depois.

Heero colocou a xícara da mesa e encarou o americano com curiosidade. Quem seria a garota que conseguiu segurar o coração de alguém como Duo?

- O que foi? – indagou, vendo que Heero o olhava fixamente.

- É a Hilde?

- Er... Não...

- Não? – estranhou.

Duo ficou olhando para cima, assobiando alguma canção natalina, já que estavam próximos do natal. Então olhou novamente para Heero que ainda o olhava, intrigado, tentando ler o que ele escondia através dos seus grandes violetas.

- Ta bom é sim, e você com isso?

- Por que não fica com ela?

- Porque... Ela não gosta de mim! – abaixou a cabeça.

Vendo a dor de seu amigo, não teve mais vontade de continuar com aquele assunto e ainda por cima, não sabia o que dizer, ele mesmo não sabia se aconselhar. Imagina ele aconselhando os outros? Seria uma catástrofe.

- Bom, você falou com ela?

- Não.

- Então deveria – disse.

- Hum... – Duo deu um gole no café e ficou em silêncio.

_I´d give anything now  
to hear kill those words for you  
Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don´t want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah"._

"_Eu daria qualquer coisa agora  
Para matar aquelas palavras para você  
Cada vez que eu falo algo de que eu me arrependo  
Eu choro..." não quero te perder._

_Mas de alguma forma eu sei que você nunca me deixará" ._

Relena estava sentada na varanda do hotel, observando o grande rio que brilhava com os raios de sol, no entanto, não estava calor. Os ventos frios insistiam em bater contra seu rosto, desarrumando seus cabelos.

Soltando um suspiro carregado de tristeza, se levanta e vai até seu quarto. Estava na hora de descer, já eram 10:00 horas. Foi até seu armário colocando uma calça jeans clara, um sapato e uma blusa ¾ da cor vinho. Amarrou seus cabelos para o alto, passou um perfume muito suave, colocou um par de brincos, que eram duas borboletinhas vermelhas e por fim um relógio de prata. Depois saiu do quarto, teria que tomar café.

Foi passando pelo corredor com passos lentos e sonolentos. Quando chegou no grande salão, viu que Noin já lhe esperava com seu irmão Milliardo.

- Milliardo? – estranhou.

- Oi, Relena! – sorriu – Tudo bem?

- Sim! – sorriu, indo até ele, lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Ele estava passando por aqui, então veio lhe visitar! – disse, sorrindo.

- Mesmo? – sorriu – Estou feliz em lhe ver!

- Que bom, espero não estar incomodando.

- Claro que não!

Relena sentou-se na ponta da mesa, que não era muito grande, se esticasse o braço encostaria em Milliardo e Noin. No entanto, a mesa era farta, recheada de frutas, sucos, pães e alguns doces.

- Parece abatida, Relena! – comentou, Noin, fazendo Milliardo olhá-la com mais atenção.

- Não, é impressão sua! – sorriu, amarelo.

- Está com olheiras, e parece triste, aconteceu alguma coisa? – insistiu.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou ótima! – sorriu meio forçado.

Milliardo não comentou, mas ficou de olho na irmã, notando que ela comia pouco e ficava parada de vez em quando, perdida nos seus devaneios. Mas não comentou, talvez quisesse guardar para si.

Depois que terminou seu café, Relena saiu rapidamente da mesa, sob os olhares preocupados de Noin e Milliardo, que se olharam de canto, tentando passar por pensamento suas perguntas.

Noin levantou-se então, fazendo Milliardo levantar-se também.

- O que fará agora?

- Nada, parece que todo serviço foi terminado ontem!

- Então hoje é descanso?

- Sim, vamos fazer as malas também.

- Por que?

- É melhor ficarmos nas colônias.

- Entendo. Mas o que Relena acha disso?

- Como assim?

- Noin! Relena é uma garota, ela não se sente mal de ficar mudando toda hora de lugar, nunca ter amigo, nunca poder se estabilizar num lugar? Não tem mais guerra, ela não precisa ficar fazendo esse papel idiota de garotinha perfeita, que prega a paz de novo.

- Zechs! Não é bem assim.

- Faz tempo que você não me chama assim! – sorriu.

- Eu... Eu... Me desculpe.

- O que é isso Noin? Por que está tão formal comigo? – indagou, se aproximando mais dela.

- Não é nada! – virou-se de costas.

Zechs foi se aproximando dela. Colocou as duas mãos em cima dos seus ombros, inclinou-se mais para frente e disse:

- Eu não vim só para ver a minha irmã...

- Hum...

- Vim visitá-la também, Noin!

- Ó Zechs... Eu acho que... Que eu... Eu tenho que ir! – gaguejou, dando um passo para frente, fazendo o loiro soltá-la.

No entanto, Zechs puxou sua mão e virou seu corpo para que ela ficasse de frente para ele. O loiro tocou em seu rosto e se aproximou dele, dando um beijo na sua bochecha direita, depois deu outro na esquerda e depois um nos seus lábios, vendo que ela não protestara.

Um beijo muito quente foi iniciado. Suas línguas movimentavam-se em uníssono dentro daquela cavidade quente e molhada. Os braços se Zechs ficaram em volta da cintura de Noin, a abraçando, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do dele. Enquanto Noin deixou seus braços suspensos, sem tocá-lo.

- O que foi? – Zechs interrompe o beijo, ao ver que ela não se movimentava mais.

- Não devíamos... – disse, abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu não te entendo Noin. Você sempre ficou ao meu lado, sempre buscou me ajudar, sempre disse que me seguiria aonde quer que eu fosse, mas agora... Agora você me recusa! Por que? Por que agora que eu vi que preciso de você, você me deixa?

- Eu... Eu não estou te deixando Zechs.

- Não? Então o que é isso? Me explique.

- Eu... eu...

Vendo que ela não ia falar nada e o pior, que ela inventaria uma desculpa qualquer. Zechs a puxou bruscamente, para que eles fossem até o escritório. Ela até tentou protestar, mas não ligou. Eles foram até o escritório, e quando entraram, Zechs trancou a porta, colocando a chave no seu bolso.

- Agora acho que podemos conversar melhor – disse, olhando em seus olhos.

- Não tenho o que falar.

- Mas eu tenho!

Vendo que ele estava irredutível. Noin sentou-se em uma das poltronas, arrumou a camisa que usava, que era branca, colada em seu corpo, mostrando as rendas do seu sutian branco, já que os primeiros botões estavam abertos. Também usava uma saia jeans que chegava até seus joelhos. Era toda desfiada com alguns enfeites, e por fim uma sandália com o salto alto.

Os cabelos de Noin estavam como sempre, curtos, brilhantes e com uma longa franja na frente dos seus olhos. Sempre bela charmosa e feminina.

Zechs sentou-se em cima da mesa, que ficava ao lado da poltrona, então poderia vê-la de cima e bem de perto, para que assim não perdesse nenhum movimento.

- O que quer me dizer, Milliardo?

- Noin eu gosto muito de você, não, é mentira, eu te amo! Sempre gostei muito de você, desde dos tempos que eu era um fantoche da OZ. Mas com o tempo, esse "gostar" foi aumentando e hoje eu reconheço tudo o que você fez por mim, e vejo que não tem mulher, ninguém melhor que você, para eu amar, e nem é possível, pois você é única, é especial!

- Ó Zechs... Eu... – ficou com os olhos rasos d'água.

- Por que está assim, Noin?

- Porque... Eu acho que você não gostava de mim, então larguei do seu pé e vim ajudar Relena.

- Eu sou culpado, nunca lhe dei atenção! Agora que eu percebi, por favor, não me deixe só.

Zechs desceu de cima da mesa e ficou na frente de Noin, colocou as mãos nos braços da poltrona, inclinando seu tronco para frente, ficando bem perto do seu rosto. As mechas loiras do seu cabelo caíram para frente ocultando seu olhar felino.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Noin desvia seu olhar, envergonhada. E com isso fez Zechs puxar seu rosto na sua direção. Noin abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas nem teve tempo, pois seus lábios foram calados pelo beijo faminto de Zechs, que foi se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

Sentia as mãos de Zechs deslizar por seus braços, tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era mais forte e parecia disposto a conseguir o que queria.

- "_Por que resiste tanto? Será que ela realmente não quer? Mas eu sei... eu sei que você gosta de mim, Noin, seu olhar não mente! Ou será que estou enganado?" – _pensou inseguro.

- "_Droga Zechs, quando eu finalmente começo a te esquecer você aparece e diz que me quer... eu não quero mais sofrer, sonhei com você todos os dias, como foi doloroso! Eu não quero mais sofrer... quero ser livre!" – _pensava, não agüentando mais aqueles lábios. Logo, logo não iria mais agüentar.

"_O amor é uma flor delicada, mas é preciso ter a coragem  
de ir colhê-la à beira de um precipício".  
(Sthendal)_

Zechs se afastar um pouco, olhando para seus azuis escuros, que eram mais puxados para o violeta. Tocou em seu rosto, sentindo como estava quente e suado.

- Eu te amo Noin.

- Ó Zechs... Eu... Eu também! – chorou.

- Por que isso Noin? – acabou sorrindo.

- Esquece, eu sou uma boba mesmo.

- Nunca vi mulher mais forte que você, não diga isso.

- Obrigada.

- Me desculpe por ter lhe feito sofrer!

Noin se levantou com a ajuda de Zechs, este logo a abraçou e a empurrou até a parede, prensando seu corpo ao dela. Passou a mão por sua cintura subindo até seus braços, com todo o respeito. Depois afundou sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, começando a chupá-lo e beijá-lo, fazendo tudo o que sonhara no caminho de casa para cá.

Cansada de ficar em casa, Relena sai sem avisar. Não agüentava mais ficar ali, se remoendo de remorso por ter chamado Heero de idiota. Saiu pela porta da frente e nenhum segurança percebeu. Já que usava roupas de empregada, e saiu com um saco de lixo nas mãos.

Depois desapareceu, fazendo alguns guardas apenas comentarem, mas não fizeram nada. Eram uns inúteis!

A loira começou a caminhar pelas ruas, mas estava distante de tudo, não prestava atenção em nada e nem ninguém. Até que alguém, ao longe, chamou-lhe a atenção, não só a dela, mas de quase toda a movimentada rua, que parou, para ver o escândalo de um garoto.

- O que? Você não pode me acusar de ladrão desse jeito!!

- Oras, eu pensei que você tivesse pegado algo.

- Por que? Porque não uso roupas finas e não tenho cara de boy? Você classifica as pessoas dessa maneira???

- Me desculpe.

- Desculpe o cassete, você não pode fazer isso comigo, eu vou te processar!!

Relena sorriu. Quem estava gritando que nem um louco revoltado era Duo Maxwell, que como sempre era uma pessoa de parar o trânsito. Literalmente.

- Duo!

- Relena?? – calou-se ao ver a garota se aproximando.

- Se... Senhorita Relena??? – indagou o mercador, assustado com sua presença.

De repente todas as pessoas começaram a ficar em cima da garota, tentando abraçá-la para dizer: "eu te amo" ou "você é maravilhosa" ou "viva rainha Relena".

Vendo como sua amiga estava sufocada com aquelas pessoas fanáticas. Duo afastou todo mundo com algumas cotoveladas e começou a tirar a garota dali, mas todo mundo começou a correr atrás dele. Mas Duo tinha uma moto parada numa esquina, acelerou o passo e subiu nela rapidamente e saiu dali.

- "_Ufa! Que sufoco!!!" – _pensou o americano.

- Obrigada Duo! – sorriu.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo e com você? – gritou, já que os ventos estavam muito fortes.

- Estou bem sim! – sorriu, com uma idéia que passou na sua cabeça.

Depois de andar muito, Duo parou na frente de um grande apartamento. E fez Relena subir, ignorando suas perguntas.

- Bom, essa é minha casa! – disse, abrindo a porta do apartamento.

- Que inveja.

- O que?

- Você mora sozinho, sem responsabilidades, sem ninguém pegando no seu pé, sem ninguém lhe dando ordens.

- Bom, isso é verdade, mas eu não moro sozinho.

- Não?

- Moro com o Heero.

O coração de Relena parou uma batida, ela olhou o rosto divertido do americano, que já estava fechando as portas.

- Duo você viu as minhas... – Heero apareceu na sala, calando-se em seguida ao ver a garota – Relena?

- Heero...

- Por que quando vocês se vêem sempre ficam falando o nome do outro, como se fosse algo fantástico? – indagou, pensativo.

- Heero... Eu queria lhe pedir desculpa.

- Hum.

- É sério, eu não devia ter-lhe dito aquilo, eu estava com raiva... Não de você, mas de tudo... É sério, me perdoe.

- Ohhh... Parece que vocês têm que conversar, então tchau! – Duo pegou discretamente a chave do apartamento e saiu dele, trancando a porta por fora.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu o que o americano fez. Estavam concentrados demais nas suas sensações, nas suas emoções.

- "_Sempre siga suas emoções..." – _pensou, olhando nos olhos daquela garota, e em seguida lembrando-se das palavras do americano – "_Então o que falta para você admitir que gosta dela?"._

- Tudo bem Relena, eu acabei ficando sozinho mesmo.

- Mas pelo jeito, Duo deu um jeitinho para arrastar você para civilização! – brincou.

Heero sorriu por dentro, lembrando-se de como Duo foi insistente. Agradecia a ele, mas nunca diria. Então Heero se tocou que os dois estavam parados no meio da sala a uma distância gritante, e Heero estava usando apenas uma toalha em volta da sua cintura. A situação não estava muito boa.

- Relena, eu vou me trocar, sente-se.

- Tudo bem – disse, indo até o sofá cor de creme, sentando-se.

Heero foi até seu quarto rapidamente. Olhou-se no espelho e pela primeira vez desejou estar bonito. Então colocou uma bermuda colada ao seu corpo, da cor preta. Uma regata verde. Passou um perfume fraco que Duo havia lhe dado de aniversário. Já que o americano pegou o calendário jogando uma moeda em cima, o dia que caiu, ele disse que seria o aniversário dele. E por incrível que pareça, caiu no dia seguinte.

Quando saiu do quarto, arrumou seus cabelos com os dedos, e foi até a sala, encontrando Relena lendo uma revista de móbile suits.

- Pronto!

- Hum! – ela sorriu.

Heero sentou-se numa poltrona que ficava de frente para o sofá. E os dois ficaram em silêncio, sem assunto algum.

- A Noin sabe que você está aqui?

- Ela está distraída demais com meu irmão para notar – sorriu.

- Zechs? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Claro. Eles sempre se gostaram, só falta admitirem.

- "_Admitir, admitir, admitir..." _– pensava.

- E o Duo, está com alguém?

- Não.

- Pensei que ele gostasse da Hilde...

- Ele gosta, mas ainda não conversaram.

- Espero que ele não demore logo, ou ele poderá perdê-la.

- "_Perdê-la, perdê-la, perdê-la..." – _pensava.

- E você Heero, não gosta de ninguém?

- Eu?

- É! – sorriu.

- E você, gosta de alguém?

- Gosto!

- De quem?

- De quem você gosta? – sorriu amarelo, estava ficando nervosa.

- De ninguém.

- Ninguém? – desanimou-se.

Percebendo a drástica mudança de Relena, Heero resolveu arrumar suas palavras. Estava na cara que Relena gostava dele. Ela mesma falou isso para ele há um ano, mas ele apenas fingiu que não ouviu e foi embora.

- Eu gosto de uma pessoa, que nem sequer sonha com que o eu sinto e nem eu mesmo sei o que eu sinto.

- Não sabe? Sabe Heero... Um dia você me disse, que não tinha problema nenhum em seguir suas emoções. E por que você não usa essa frase no amor, em vez de sempre usá-la na guerra?

- Por que? – ficou sem resposta – Eu... Tenho... Medo.- revelou, fazendo Relena sorrir.

- E qual bom soldado não tem? – sorriu – eu mesmo tenho, mas tem hora que é necessário falar o que sente, pois se não, você se sufoca.

- O que está tentando me dizer?

- Desisto! Você que tire suas conclusões.

Relena virou o rosto para o outro lado. Para quê dizer que gostava dele novamente? Para levar outro pé e deixar sua auto-estima no chão? Não, desta vez ele teria que falar com ela.

- Estou cansada de viver sob regras e com pessoas me vigiando – desabafou – Heero, o que eu faço? Acho que vou enlouquecer.

- Faça o que tem vontade Relena. Se quiser ir embora, vá! Ninguém manda em você, ninguém tem direitos sobre você! Faça o que você quiser da sua vida, pois depois só sentirá remorso do que não fez.

- Mas eu queria fazer isso com a pessoa que eu gosto, eu sei que ela iria comigo, pois ela... Se sente como eu me sinto.

- Relena... Não vou fingir que não sei do que está falando, e não vou fingir... Não mais... Que meus sentimentos por você são diferentes do que eu imaginava e que só agora, depois de um tempo eu percebi... Como sou idiota.

- Heero...

- Relena, eu gostaria de ficar com você... Você me aceita?

- Heero... Eu...

- Diga Relena, você me aceita?

Heero levantou-se da poltrona, indo até a garota, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá. Depois tocou em seu rosto delicadamente, fazendo ela corar e fechar os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro que eu te aceito seu bobo... Claro... – abraçou-o afundando sua cabeça, na curva do seu pescoço.

"_Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I´ll make you see  
How happy you make me". _

"I can´t live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive".

"_Porque você foi feito para mim  
De alguma forma vou lhe fazer ver  
O quanto feliz você me faz". _

"Eu não posso viver essa vida  
Sem você ao meu lado  
Eu preciso de você para sobreviver".

Heero abraçou-a também, sentindo seu corpo quente e as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto até seus ombros, molhando-os. Então se afastou um pouco dela, para olhá-la nos olhos. Ficou admirando aquele rosto angelical. Então foram se aproximando, sentindo seus corações baterem com uma força descomunal, parecia que ia parar de bater a qualquer momento.

Seus lábios se uniram num beijo quente e mudo. Seus corações estavam próximos, quando colaram seus corpos, cada um podia sentir o quanto o outro estava nervoso. Então se sentiram um pouco aliviados e começaram a iniciar o beijo, que no começo saiu desajeitado e um pouco desesperado, mas aos poucos cada um foi pegando o ritmo do outro e sem falar nada foram diminuindo o ritmo, fazendo o beijo ficar mais lento e molhado.

Os dois se afastaram, olhando nos olhos do outro, vendo pela primeira vez como eram de perto.

- Acho que ia me arrepender muito... Se não falasse com você.

- Eu também... Se não desse um empurrãozinho.

- E que empurrãozinho! – sorriu.

Relena parou um instante observando aquele sorriso, que ela tanto desejou ter, que tanto desejou ver. E agora ele sorria, para ela, especialmente para ela. Finalmente era o centro das suas atenções.

- Vamos fugir? – Relena sussurrou.

Heero sorriu mais ainda e fez um sim com a cabeça.

- Quando quiser. Sempre irei te proteger, nunca deixarei alguém chorar comigo por perto. E não deixarei mais te prenderem.

- Eu desejo muito isso, Heero. Muito mesmo.

- E Heero... Sobre o que eu disse antes... Me desculpe, eu jamais queria te machucar.

- Você não me machucou...

- Você é muito para mim... Não quero lhe fazer infeliz.

- Você não vai! O que eu mais gosto em você, é sua sinceridade.

- Até que você fala bastante! – riu.

- Falo? – sorriu também, dando outro beijo em seus lábios.

"_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I´m screaming inside that I´m sorry"._

"_And you forgive me again  
You´re my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you"._

"_Então fique comigo  
Você olha nos meus olhos e eu grito por dentro, me desculpe"._

"_E você me perdoa novamente  
Você é meu único amigo verdadeiro  
E eu nunca pretendi te machucar"._

Uma semana depois.

Noin e Zechs e mais a metade de todo o universo estavam desesperados com o sumiço de Relena, até que chega uma carta:

_Noin me desculpe. Mas não agüentei mais essa vida cheia de responsabilidades, onde eu não era mais necessária. Os tempos são de paz agora, não é necessária a minha presença. Para isso existe os "prevents" agora. Seria muito bom se você voltasse a trabalhar ao lado da Sally, Lady Une e Wufei._

_Agora estou vivendo muito bem, não se preocupe comigo, pois eu tenho um anjo da guarda muito atencioso! Acho que se eu disser que ele se chama Heero Yuy, você ficaria mais aliviada, não é mesmo? Mande um beijo para o meu irmão, e desejo que vocês dois fiquem juntos, pois seria besteira fingir que não se amam._

_Eu estou muito feliz, não tenho reclamações. Bom, apenas uma. "Devia ter feito isso antes"._

_Beijos e felicidades..._

_Relena._

Noin acabou sorrindo. Se ela estava com Heero, então tudo estava bem. No entanto, como falaria isso para resto? Como explicar que a ex-rainha do mundo deixou tudo por um grande amor? Não seria fácil, mas teria Zechs ao seu lado para ajudá-la a arrumar tudo.

Os dois acabaram sorrindo juntos. Então Zechs deu um beijo no seu rosto, abraçando-a.

- Agora vamos ter que arranjar uma desculpa plausível.

- Não vai ser fácil.

- Não importa, mas temos que inventar algo. E o que acha de nos aliarmos aos prevents?

- Hum... Não é má idéia... Vento! – sorriu.

Zechs sorriu também e amassou a carta de sua irmã a jogando no fogo da lareira. Depois olhou para Noin a jogando na cama.

- Nossa Zechs!

- Sempre quis fazer isso! – sorriu, subindo em cima dela, enchendo-a de beijos quentes como a chama daquela lareira, que queimava aquela carta, a única evidência de onde Relena peacecraft estava e de onde podia ser localizada.

Num campo de girassóis, tinha uma grande casa, branca de madeira. O céu daquele lugar era azul e límpido. Os ventos eram quentes e os dias ensolarados.

Heero e Relena viviam perto de uma pequena cidade. Estavam vivendo num país tropical. E agora poderiam dizer que estavam em paz.

Ao longe, perto da entrada da casa. Podia se ver que Relena brincava com um belo cachorro branco, os dois estava correndo um do outro, esparramando a água do lago para fora da margem. Enquanto Heero os observava, enquanto mexia em seu laptop, terminando algumas plantas que fazia para Sally.

Relena olhou para Heero, lhe dando um sorriso maravilhoso, este não pode fazer nada a não ser ficar perdido naquele sorriso e por fim sorrir também. Fazendo Relena sorrir mais ainda. Se perguntava como aquilo era possível? Então, cansado de ficar vendo aquelas plantas idiotas, foi até a loira pegando-a no colo e dando um beijo nos seus lábios.

- Estou tão feliz Heero...

- Eu também! – disse. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se em casa, tinha um lar, tinha alguém e agora finalmente poderia ser alguém.

Os dois estavam distraídos demais para notar, que o cachorro se preparava para pular em cima deles. No final todos caíram no lago. Relena reclamou um pouco, mas depois que viu Heero com a roupa toda colada no seu corpo, agradeceu mentalmente a seu belo cachorro.

Os dois ficaram se olhando com os rostos todo molhado e depois se beijaram.

- Você fica lindo com o cabelo molhado.

- E você fica linda de qualquer jeito! – sorriu.

"_Eu sonhei com um lugar para você e eu.  
Ninguém sabe quem somos lá.  
Tudo o que eu quero é dar minha vida apenas a você.  
Eu sonhei por muito tempo, não posso mais sonhar.  
Vamos fugir, eu te levarei lá"._

_**Anywhere – Evanescence Qualquer Lugar**_

****

"_É preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ter amado".  
(Guimarães Rosa) _

Fim

* * *

Hello!!

O que acharam? Comentários, por favor.

Bom, eu sempre escrevi fanfics yaoi de gundam wing. Eu já escrevi uma outra chamada "O Seqüestro de Relena", mas eu a perdi... Então vou considerar essa a minha primeira fanfic hetero de gundam wing!

Eu fiz essa fanfic, pois me senti mal quando minha amiga falou que nos EUA tem uma guerra infantil entre fanfics yaoi e hetero de gw!!

Eu amo yaoi, e estou fazendo uma fanfic hetero!! Não tenho preconceito algum, e gosto de expor as minhas idéias.

Dedico essa fanfic a todos os fãs de fanfics de gundam wing, independente se é Yaoi ou não.

Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Estava pesando em fazer uma fanfic do Zechs x Noin, o que acham?

Agora vou indo.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

24/12/2004

17:36 h

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
